dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Currently Being Released
Currently Being Released Christmas 2016 This year, we've got another amazing event for you. Explore even more of Valkemare as you help out the citizens of two towns—the wintery Nulhora and the tropical Alhira. In return for your efforts, gather different decorations to customize your house to your heart’s content. '' ''And of course, that’s not all; a new, holiday-exclusive dragon will drop for the next three days. Grab them while you can, since this is the only time they’ll ever be in the cave.' General Event Credits '''Organizers: Scroll Badges: Event Badge: Event Icon: Christmas Release Banner: New Christmas Dragon Fact: * TJ's eggs have the codes "FLAKE" and "FLRRY". * The badge for the event did not originally have a working link. Rumour: * To be added. Egg Sequence Additional Information To be added here. Holiday Breeding Previous Christmas dragons are entering their breeding season! Breeding starts from December 19 at 00:00 to December 25 at 23:59. Past holiday dragons will continue to have no limit, so grab as many as you can find. Restrictions on keeping multiple eggs from a single pair continue to apply. Go to the Abandoned Page to catch some of the former holiday eggs. *Abandoned Page on DC Solstice Sprite Update The Solstice Dragon has received a sprite update to its mature hatchling stage, where the hatchlings now differentiate between rosy-wing and blue-wing versions at this stage rather than at the adult stage. This change was proposed and discussed over the year via the DC Forums. Valkemarian Tales - Festive Expeditions Holidays 2016: Festive Expeditions Explore more of Valkemare in a brand new adventure...or just decorate your house. This event builds on those introduced in last year's event "Valkemarian Tales - Jolly Follies", including the same mini-game style with extra additions such graphic updates and the ability to run. Controls: *W/A/S/D: Move (Alternate: Arrow keys) *Shift: Run *Space: Activate (Alternate: Enter) *Escape: Back (Alternate: Backspace, Tab) House Editing Controls: *W/A/S/D: Move (Alternate: Arrow keys) *Q/E: Rotate Counter-clockwise/Clockwise In this game, players are rewarded after each quest with items they can use to decorate their house with. The items given as a reward are random, so different players will have different items until the game is complete and all items are collected. The list of possible and known items are given below: Show/Hide *Green Bunk Bed Right *Dark Blue Sofa *Blackstripe Couch *Hannukkah Couch *Dark Blue Armoire *Renaissance Bunk Bed 2 *Ocean Couch *Dark Blue Bed (Small) *Dark Brown Plush (Dog) *Dark Blue Desk (Double) *Blackstripe Chair *Cream Rug (Medium) *Hannukkah Table 1 (Large) *Polished Cream Table (Small) *Light Blue Bed (Twin) *Ocean Window (Small) *Renaissance Rug (Small) *Dark Blue Bunk Bed (Left) *Renaissance Couch *Light Blue Table 1 (Large) *Light Blue Table 2 (Small) *Renaissance Table (Small) *Art Nouveau Couch *Dark Brown Chair (Basic) *Ocean Table (Small) *Cat Window *Ocean Window (Tall) *Ocean Bed *Art Nouveau Window (Large) *Ocean Lamp 2 A fan-made FAQ & Guide to the game is available here on the DC Forums Transcripts Day One Show/Hide Number of Quests Available: 5 PERL: "Hey, ! Wake up, sleepyhead! Good morning! Have you heard the news? The teleporter to Alhira is open! You should go check it out! It's right in the big building north of your house. ... You know, your house is looking pretty empty. ... I bet if you helped out around town, people would give you something to decorate with. If you don't know where to look, I heard Hand at the post office has some packages he needs delivered. Anyways, see you around!" ---- Quest: Parcel Delivery Speaking to Hand at the Post Office: HAND: "Oh! Good day, ! We've got our hands full this time of year, with so many packages to deliver. Would you be so kind as to help us out? This package should go to (PERL/BILL), please." Choose: 'Sure thing!' or 'Sorry, I can't.' Sure Thing! Option: "Thanks! When you're done, come back here and I'll have a reward for you." Sorry, I can't Option: "If you change your mind later, I'll be right here." If the player speaks with Hand again before delivering the package: HAND: "Remember, you're delivering the package to (PERL/BILL). Thanks again for your help." When the player finds Perl or Bill: (PERL/BILL): "Oh...? A package for me? Thanks, !" When the player returns to Hand: HAND: "Oh, thank you so much! You're a real lifesaver, . Here's something for your trouble." Player receives: 3 random items to decorate their house with. If the player speaks to Hand again that day: HAND: "Thanks again for your help. Come back tomorrow and I'll probably have more work for you." ---- Quest: Cat Round Up RENO: "Our cats running amok! Do you think you could help round them up?" RONIN: "I just wanted to fit them into these tiny sweaters..." Player needs to catch all 7 cats in the area. RONIN: "Thank you! Now I can finally dress them up for the holidays!" Player receives: 3 random items to decorate their house with. After the completion of this quest, all cats in the area will be wearing season-themed sweaters. ---- Quest: Sled Race ABE: "I love sledding! I bet I'm the best at sledding in all of Nulhora! If you beat my time of 18 seconds, I'll give you something cool!" Choose: 'Yes' or 'No' Lose: ABE: "I knew it, I am the best!" Win: ABE: "Wait... how'd you beat me? Well, a promise is a promise." Player receives: 3 random items to decorate their house with. If the player speaks with Abe after the quest's completion: ABE: "I can't believe you beat my time! Want to sled again?" Selecting 'Yes' will engage the game, selecting 'No' will exit dialogue. ---- Quest: Glasses in Maze "Oh no! I lost my glasses somewhere in the hedges! Do you think you could look for them for me? I can't see anything right now!" Choose: 'Yes' or 'No' No: "Oh, okay. I'll wait for someone else to come" Yes: "Thanks" "Find the item in the center of the maze!" "You found them! Thank you so much! Here's a little something for your trouble." Player receives: 3 random items to decorate their house with. ---- Quest: Hide n Seek BORD: "Hiya! I'm bored. Let's play hide-and-seek!" Choose: 'Yes' or 'No' No: BORD: " " Yes: BORD: "Okay, I'll go hide! Come find me." Bord will hide in a random location on the current map. BORD: "You found me! Here's your prize." Player receives: 3 random items to decorate their house with. If the player speaks to Bord after the quest's completion: BORD: "You found me!" General Interactions Nulhora Town Center Show/Hide *Speaking to Magi Dragon at the teleport house: : "Want to teleport to the other side?" Yes > "Okay, just step onto the platform." No > "Come back any time." *Speaking to Janus the Holly Dragon: : JANUS: "Hello, . Enjoying yourself?" *Interacting with Eben the Black Dragon hatchling (Day 1): : EBEN: "..." *Speaking to Ezer (Day 1): : EZER: "Tch, what do you want? I don't have time to be messing around with you. Come on Eben, we have things to do." Ezer and Eben will leave at this point. *Speaking to Andrs: : ANDRS: "Hmm... I need to get some food." *Speaking to Avery (Day 1): : AVERY: "Oh, hey . It's been a while." *Speaking to Perl (no quests active): : PERL: "Hey, ! How's your house decorating going?" *Speaking to Bill (no quests active): : BILL: "Hi, !" North Nulhora Show/Hide *Speaking to Gena: : GENA: "Boo! Hah, I got you good." *Speaking to Don: : DON: "That dragon up ahead won't let anyone get by..." *Walking up to Quilt: : QUILT: "Careful where you're going! You almost stepped on my yarn!" West Nulhora Show/Hide *Speaking to Liud outside his farm: : LIUD: "Ah, hello, . Nice to see you out here. Come to see the reindeer?" Alhira Town Center Show/Hide *Speaking to Maya at stall with scrolls: : MAYA: "The marketplace here is one of the most diverse in the area because of all the ports." *Speaking to Adler outside toy stall: : ADLER: "My kids are getting too old for toys... maybe a wood-carving set?" *Speaking to Burus at toy stall: : BURUS: "I work very hard on these toys. Feel free to look around." *Speaking to Vera: : VERA: "What should I even get for Jin.... ?" *Speaking to Vex in south-east: : VEX: "... What? I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm just brooding." *Speaking to Liss at bakery stall: : LISS: "You know, I heard there was a really skilled baker in Nulhora. I still think my pies are better." *Speaking to Romeo in north-west: : ROMEO: "! It's been a while! How are you? I'm doing great now that I've moved here to Alhira." North Alhira Show/Hide *Interacting with Huan in the field: : HUAN: (He's wagging his tail happily at you.) *Speaking to Jade in the field: : JADE: "Patch is looking extra serious today!" *Interacting with Patch next to Jade: : PATCH: (He's staring at you intently.) *Speaking to Sammy in the field: : SAMMY: "Have you seen any chickens around? Oh, no, I didn't lose any. I just like watching chickens." *Interacting with Mune in the field: : MUNE: (He's pawing around, chasing bugs on the ground.) *Speaking to Heath in the sandy area: : HEATH: "This is a really cool rock." East Alhira Show/Hide *Speaking to Max in the pub: : MAX: "Woah, nice, uh... parka? Aren't you warm in that?" *Speaking to Stan in the pub: : STAN: "The tea here really is incredible!" *Speaking to Alec in the pub: : ALEC: "Man, my feet are sore from all that walking around at the dock." *Speaking to Yvete in the pub: : YVETE: "It's so nice to relax after a long day's work." South Alhira Show/Hide *Approaching Konai: : KONAI: "You can't go there! There's some trees down that we're trying to clear out!" Sprites Trivia *Add here. Recent Releases *November 2016 Release **Azure Glacewing Dragons **Fell Dragons **Honey Drakes Category:Browse